


not meant to be

by xxxshino



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Death, Death Cure Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxshino/pseuds/xxxshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Minho isn't immune to the Flare<br/>note: character death, spoilers for Death Cure, small drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	not meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I know people have written about this before and I’ve just gotten to the part where Newt dies in Book 3… cries NEWT MY BBY   
> feeling angsty now so here’s something for you guys to read   
> haven’t written in years gosh I don’t even know if this is decent

Minho yanked the gun towards himself, forcing it up until the end of the pistol was pressed against his own forehead. Thomas could feel Minho’s hand trembling. 

"Do it."

It was probably the first time Thomas has seen Minho with a pleading expression. He could tell that his friend was desperate. Thomas took a step back, uncurling his fingers slowly from the gun.

"I can’t do it, you know I can’t…"

Minho’s voice dropped to an urgent, harsh whisper. “Kill me, you coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery.”  The words horrified Thomas. 

“Minho, maybe we can-“ “There is nothing that can save me anymore! Just… pull the trigger.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Do it!”

“I can’t! I can’t possibly kill you, Minho! It’s too painful…” He paused, before continuing.  
“I know it’s crazy to say this now, but I don’t know when else I can. I…like you, Minho. More than a friend. I want to be with you. I want us to survive this together. And I know we can, because we have made it this far.”  Thomas felt his legs weaken and clutched onto Minho’s arm desperately while burying his face in his shoulder.  
There was no way stopping his tears when they have started to fall. He felt a warm hand lift his chin up and pull him into a slow, gentle kiss. 

"You shuckface. I’ve been wanting to hear that from you. You piece of klunk." Minho smiled bitterly.  
"Cheesy lines, but, I know we’ll meet in our next life. We will live peacefully together, have two or more Minhos, whatever. At least it’ll be much more peaceful than this rotten world. I want you to survive together with the others. Do this for me…" He tightened his grip on the gun.

"Do it before I become one of them!” 

“I …” 

“C’mon, I want to die while looking handsome.” And then Minho’s eyes cleared, as if he’d gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. “Please.”

Teary eyed, Thomas leaned in for another kiss. 

 

“Wait for me.” 

 

With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger.


End file.
